Little Nate
'Little Nate '''is a small pea boy. He first appears in ''"God Made You Special" ''as one of the interviewed kids. He appeared again as a little boy named Andy in ''"Minnisota Cuke and the Search For Noah's Umbrella." ''He then made another appearance as a poor boy called Little Nate, but then had an Aulstralian accent. Appearance Little Nate is a small green pea beady eyes and nose He has long brown hair and three freckles on each cheek. he had a small sombraro on his head. Acting *Himself in "God Made You Special" *Andy in "Minnesota Cuke and the Search For Noah's Umbrella"'' *Himself in "Silly Little Thing Callad Love"'' *Himself in "Happy Together"'' *Himself in "Princess of the Popstar: A Story of Trading Places"'' *Himself in "Robin Good and His Not So Merry Men"'' *Himself in "The League of Incredible Vegetables"'' *Himself in "Little Ones Can Do Big Things Too!"'' *Himself in "Banks of the Scottish Ruined Castle"'' *Himself in "King of the Quest"'' *Himself in "Noah and the Big Rain" *Himself in "A New Job" *Himself in "That We Friends Do" *Himself in "Operation: P-I-E" *Himself in "The Big Beanstalk" *Himself in "Massproudtion Madness" *Himself in "Gravity Rises" *Himself in "Inspicable Me" *Himself in "Bake and the Veggie Island Pirates" *Himself in "Minnesota Cuke and the Temple of Dough" *Himself in "Blue Fairly Tale" *Beggar Boy in "A Veggie Christmas Carol"'' *Himself in "Bickey Mouse Clubhouse" *Himself in "David and the Lion's Den" *Himself in "He's Always Watching Over You" *Himself in "Jimmeas the Jerb" *Himself in "The League of Incredible Vegetables Return" *Himself in "Robin Hood the Clean"'' *Nharlie in "Nharlie and Sola"'' *Himself in "Tale From The Crib Snow White" *Himself in "Scavenger Hunt" *Himself in "Growed Up" *Himself in "Paris the Movie" *Himself in "Go Wild" *Himself in "Castle Capers" *Himself in "Sleeping Beauty" *Himself in "King William and Bunny" *Himself in "Jude and the Giant Tickle" *Himself in "Douglas The Boy Who Married a King" *Himself in "Esther and Haman's Return" *Himself in "Kyle the Teenage Kindly Viking" *Himself in "The Ballad of Little Jenna" *Himself in "SnoodlePrequel" *Himself in "Duchess and the Great Cheese War" *Himself in "Gideon: Tuba Warrior and The Magic Railroad" *Himself in "The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything and Me" *Himself in "The Tale of an Empress" *Himself in "Elliott and the Amazing Promise" *Himself in "Silly Little Thing Called Caring" *Himself in "William: The Little Boy That Cloudn't" *Himself in "Blunders in Boo Boo Ville 2" *Himself in "Sweetpea Girl" *Himself in "Prince John's Revenge" *Himself in "Nothing But the Parallels of the True and the Secret Attract" *Himself in "Robin Hood the Brave of Nottingham" *Himself in "Alphonse Catches a Cold" *Himself in "Noah's ARK: A Veggie Tales Movie" *Himself in "Shrek" *Himself in "Tangled" *Herself in "Robin Hood" *Herself in "A Warrior's Tale" *Herself in "Last Holiday" *Himself in "Brave" *Himself in "Pinocchio" *Himself in "Madeline Lost in Paris" *Himself in "Lord of the Rings: The Return of King" *Himself in "Barbie Magic of Pegausus" *Himself in "Snow White" *Himself in "Barbie and the Diamond Castle" *Himself in "Rubbadubbers" *Himself in "Santa Claus is Comin' To Town" *Himself in "My Little Pony the Princess Promenade" *Himself in "Back at the Backyard" Known Voice Actors *Josiah Mok ("Robin Good and His Not-So-Merry Men") *Michael Nawrocki ("The League of Incredible Vegetables") Gallery Andy.jpg|Little Nate as Andy in "Minnesota Cuke & The Search Of Noah's Umbrella" Category:Minor Characters Category:Characters Category:Kids Category:Peas Category:Bumblyburg Citezens Category:The League Of Incredible Vegetables Category:Princess And The Popstar A Story Of Trading Places Category:Robin Good And His Not So Merry Men Category:Little Ones Can Do Big Things Too Category:Silly Little Thing Called Love Category:Happy Together Category:Minnesota Cuke And The Search For Noah's Umbrella Category:God Made You Special